This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Notification systems provide a means of delivering communications or information to one or more recipients. Notification systems are regularly used to send a communication such as an email or SMS to one or more recipients to indicate that an event has occurred. For example, recipients interested in a particular discussion on a website may register to receive a notification any time new comments are added to the discussion. In a further example, notifications may be used to alert recipients to emergency situations.
However, there are many situations in which it would be desirable to provide an improved notification system that is adaptable to changes in an operational environment.